


A Hero For All

by YaBoi1889



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Arthur Morgan is so done, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugo Katsuki is a good friend, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, F/M, Izuku Midoriya becomes a Hero, Mentor Midoriya Izuku, Mentor Oguro Iwao | Knuckleduster, Mercenary Vanguard Action Squad, Midoriya Izuku Adopts Eri, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is Bad at Feelings, Midoriya Izuku is Quicksilver, Midoriya Izuku is So Done, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Midoriya Izuku is somehow everyone’s dad, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Arthur Morgan, Parental Midoriya Izuku, Parental Oguro Iwao | Knuckleduster, Parental Tsukauchi Naomasa, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Vigilante Kaminari Denki, Vigilante Kirishima Eijirou, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Shinsou Hitoshi, Yamikumo Akatani is a ray of sunshine, Yamikumo Akatani is pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoi1889/pseuds/YaBoi1889
Summary: This is the story of Izuku Midoriya.Thrust into the harsh, cold world, Izuku, armed with a forcefully given quirk and his own wits, must learn to fend for himself.His road to heroism is long, arduous, and very, very painful.But, with help from people who change his life, and show him just what it means to be a hero and a better person, he just might have what it takes to be A Hero For All!
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei/Shinsou Hitoshi, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, League of Villains & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Arthur Morgan, Midoriya Izuku & Class 1-A, Midoriya Izuku & Eri, Midoriya Izuku & Kaminari Denki, Midoriya Izuku & Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku & Kota Izumi, Midoriya Izuku & OC, Midoriya Izuku & Oguro Iwao | Knuckleduster, Midoriya Izuku & Pietro Maximoff, Midoriya Izuku & Shinso Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Van der Linde Gang, Midoriya Izuku & Yamikumo Akatani
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to A Hero For All! This is my first ever work, so I would greatly appreciate criticism. To clear some things up:
> 
> 1- U.A starts at 18
> 
> 2- This is a very slow story, so don’t expect Izuku to get into U.A really quick. I have several arcs planned out before we reach that point.
> 
> 3- As this is my first fanfic, please leave suggestions, ideas, as well as criticism in the comments and tell me where you think I should improve! 
> 
> My goal is to make your day better, so any suggestions for this fic is helping me try and help you!

Everyone knows what a hero is, right?

A hero is someone who _swoops_ in to save the day.

A hero is someone with extraordinary abilities that separates them from the average Joe.

A hero is someone who saves everyone no matter what, even if it means putting their life on the line.

  
  
A hero is someone who always, _always_ defeats the bad guy, and gives everyone their perfect, happy ending..

But..

What _is_ a hero, really?

Truly, superheroes are just... _fiction._

Exaggerated tales written down on a piece of paper.

There are simply no such things as superheroes.

  
  
  
But, that isn’t to say we don’t have heroes.

In reality, a hero is simply someone who _does the right thing._

  
  
A real hero is someone who gives to charity.

A real hero is someone who picks up the litter on the sidewalk because no one else bothers to.

A real hero is someone who gives every stranger they meet a soft, genial smile and a little wave, because they know that one small act of kindness can make someone’s day all the better.

But, what if I told you..

That those heroes..

The ones with incredible abilities, the ones that fight epic battles, the ones you see in comic books, TV, and movies...

What if I told you...

That those heroes were **_real?_**

**_——————————————————_ **

It all started one fateful day in Qing Qing City, China.

There, a certain baby boy was born into the world.

A baby boy who, according to several eye witnesses, came out of the womb _**glowing** _with a magnificent, golden light.

That boy was named Fushe, and he came to be known across the world and for generations to come... as the first ever human with a **_Quirk._**

What is a Quirk, you ask?

A Quirk is a superpower. Simple as that.

Whether that superpower be telekinesis, being able to create ice from your fingertips, the ability to breathe fire, or even just turning your head into a cactus, almost everyone had a quirk.

  
While scientists were still unsure what _exactly_ caused a Quirk within an individual, one thing they found was that each person that possessed a Quirk had a specific gene engraved into their DNA that, when “unlocked”, usually at the age of four, gifted the user the ability to use their Quirk. However, there are some cases where a Quirk is active since birth, such as that of Fushe and the Voice Hero: Present Mic.

Quirk Researchers don’t know exactly why this gene remains dormant and inactive until the age of four, or why it sometimes suddenly becomes active at birth, or if this gene existed _before_ the age of Quirks and if Fushe was merely the catalyst they all needed to awaken theirs.

All they knew for sure is that almost everyone had the Quirk gene, and so almost everyone on the planet had a quirk.

_Almost_ everyone...

While the rest of humanity thrived and gushed about their new quirks, some unlucky few were left behind to rot. These people did not possess the quirk gene and, in turn, did not possess any sort of quirk whatsoever.   
  
  


These people came to be known as _**Quirkless.**_

And, as is human nature, as the number of Quirked people increased exponentially, and the number of Quirkless dwindled, the Quirkless of humanity became the main targets for abuse.

  
  


The strong prey on the weak, as is the unfortunate natural order of things...

Ah, but did you pay attention to what I said before, while I was talking about Quirks appearing at birth?

Yes, you must’ve already figured out by now that, with the existence of quirks, so came to be the existence of _**Heroes.**_

You see, as Quirk rates began increasing exponentially, so did the frequency and severity of crime.

The petty theft in the alley, convenience store robbery, or even the occasional minor pick pocket now became a severe matter of life or death.   
  


New-age criminals called _**Villains**_ began appearing all over the globe, wreaking havoc and spreading chaos with the help of their quirks.

They robbed, they killed, they kidnapped, and committed several other heinous crimes.

  
And for a while, no one could do anything about it.

Until finally, a few brave men and women rose to the occasion, and began working as vigilantes.

With the help of their own Quirks, they fought against villains and helped maintain peace and order in an otherwise chaotic society.

These first vigilantes eventually sparked a new era.   
  


An era of _**Pro Heroes.**_

A Pro Hero is a person who uses his or her quirk for the betterment of society, such as rescuing civilians and fighting villains. Pro Heroes became sanctioned by the government, and became beacons of hope for the people.

Heroes were given routine pay-checks for their service, and the amount of pay they get is determined by their spot on the Hero Billboard Chart, where each hero is ranked based on their number of resolved cases and public approval rating.

For years, the Hero Billboard Chart JP had been dominated by one individual.

The #1 Pro Hero and the Symbol of Peace of Japan.

_**All Might** _

All Might had become household name the day of his debut, and was known worldwide as one of the greatest heroes to ever step foot on the planet. He was idolized by many, and was considered the golden standard for what all heroes should strive to be. All Might was the embodiment of justice, and his sheer strength and trademark smile had inspired peace, safety, and hope for many years.

However, that didn’t mean all heroes were good. For example, the #2 Pro Hero, Endeavor, was, according to some people, no better than a villain, and had a very low approval rating due to his violent and cruel tendencies. However, he more than made up for his lack of approval with his staggering number of resolved cases.

Regardless, I’ve entertained you enough with the basics, haven’t I?

I reckon it’s about time you get what you came for...

_** —————————————————— ** _

The cold winds and snow bit at his face, but he couldn’t care less.

He could feel his fingers going numb, and the bruises that littered his body stung furiously.

But he couldn’t care less.

He stared, wide eyed at the TVs in the department store window, the flashing of colors and sounds filling the empty, silent void of the night.

He stood, staring.

_ “Who is this guy?! He’s already saved at least 100 people, and it hasn’t even been 10 minutes!” _

He looks on in morbid fascination and wonder as the camera pans over the fire and destruction, the sounds of terrified screams filling his ears. Turned up cars and flaming rubble were everywhere, and he could tell the reporter was having a hard time breathing due to all the smoke.

_ “T-This is crazy! I don’t believe this!” _

Suddenly, loud stomping could be heard, and the camera suddenly focused on a turned up bus that looked heavily worse for wear.

Just as the screams increased in intensity, another sound could be heard.

A sound that was so incredibly out of place in an area of fire and rubble, you would’ve thought it fake.

  
The flabbergasted reporter, the amazed child on the other side of the screen, and the terrified civilians all watched in astonishment and shock as they began to hear _**laughter.**_

Everyone watched in different states of awe and sheer disbelief as, from behind the bus, a hulking, blond figure slowly stomped his way over the fallen vehicle with a million dollar smile plastered on his face, laughing heartily as he carried at least a dozen rescued civilians by himself.

_ “H-H-HE’S  ** LAUGHING!!  ** O-OH MY GOD HE’S GOT EVEN _ _**MORE!**_ ”

Suddenly, the figure stopped, a large, bright yellow boot stomping on the top of the bus.

_** ”It’s fine now! Why?” ** _

His voice boomed, and the boy could hear it as if the man was standing right next to him.

The next words he said would change the world forever.  
  


The man’s impossibly wide grin somehow became impossibly wider.

_**”BECAUSE I AM HERE!”** _

The live feed continued, but the boy merely tuned it out.

He had seen all he needed to.

The freezing chill of the air and snow around him meant nothing, as he felt deep within his soul, a burning fire suddenly ignite and roar, spreading a warm, tingly feeling throughout his entire body.   
  


For the first time since he could remember, he smiled.

**_‘Someday, I’m going to be a hero too!’_ **

That boy was Izuku Midoriya.

And he is going to be the world’s Symbol of Hope.


	2. Broken Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inko and Hisashi Midoriya can’t wait for the birth of their child.
> 
> However, things end up taking a turn for the worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So these first few chapters will be relatively short, but will eventually get longer. Tell me what you think though! Would you like longer, or shorter chapters?
> 
> As always, criticism is greatly appreciated, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

_**Midoriya Apartment, Musutafu City, Japan** _

A young woman in her mid to late 20s stood in front of the stove, wearing a pink apron and holding her phone. She had a hand on her hip as she stared thoughtfully at the cooking articles that filled her screen, scrolling through each and every one of them with a critical eye.

Finally, she turned to look at the man sitting in the living room watching TV.   
  


“Hisashi,” she called, drawing the man’s attention. Hisashi paused the show he was watching and looked over his shoulder, peering at Inko curiously. “Yeah, what is it hun?” He asked.

The woman put a finger on her chin and stared at her phone, a look of deep contemplation on her face.

Finally, she asked, “How do you feel about... katsudon for dinner?” She looked at Hisashi expectantly. Hisashi’s face morphed into one of concern.

”Are you sure katsudon’s safe for the baby, Inko?”

  
  


It was true, Inko Midoriya was 4 months pregnant and eagerly awaiting the birth of her child. Inko was a petite, thin woman (aside from the slightly noticeable bulge in her stomach) with dark green hair and kind, dark green eyes.

Anyone who knew Inko, even through a mere ten second interaction, could confidently tell you that the woman possessed a heart made of pure, solid gold.   
  


She treated everyone she met with overwhelming kindness and respect, and was always, without fail, every time, the _first one_ you go to for either a shoulder to cry on, or a sympathetic ear.

And she would always, without fail, every time, give you both of those and then some.

And she would do so _happily._

Her quirk was simply called “Pull”, and it allowed her to pull small objects towards her.

Hisashi Midoriya was a smart, studious man with wild black hair and amber eyes. He had four freckles on each cheek arranged in a diamond formation, and had thin, rectangular glasses resting on his nose. In terms of facial hair, he didn’t have much other than light stubble on his chin and above his lip.

  
His quirk was much more interesting than Inko’s. His quirk was called “Fire Breath”, and the name is really quite self-explanatory.  
  


He worked as a chemist at a local chemical lab to support Inko, himself, and, eventually, his child. Fortunately, he didn’t work with extremely volatile chemicals, so his quirk didn’t put him or anyone else at risk.

  
Inko giggled. “It’ll be fine, Hisashi!” She laughed, stepping out of the kitchen. She walked over to wrap her arms around his neck, hugging her husband from behind.

She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear softly, “You worry too much.” Hisashi blushed.

”Y-Yeah, yeah I know but I... I just can’t help it, you know?” He sighed, his eyes turning downcast as he stared at the floor, frustrated with himself.  
  


Hisashi was, just like his wife, ecstatic to know that Inko was pregnant. However, along with the joy, came the crushing sensations

of self-doubt and anxiety over being a father. This wasn’t the first time he had over-thunk something trivial out of worry for both his wife and unborn child, and it wouldn’t be the last. 

  
Inko sighed and unwrapped her arms from Hisashi’s neck. She walked to the front of the couch to sit next to her husband. She held his hand tightly with hers, and cupped Hisashi’s cheek with her other hand. 

She gently turned the man’s head to look at her, anxious amber orbs stared into comforting yet stern green.

”Hisashi Midoriya,” she said sternly, causing the man to flinch. “You need to _stop_ doubting yourself so much. I know it’s easier said than done, but you’re going to be an _amazing_ father! You’re going to run yourself into the ground if you keep pacing around the room overthinking everything while you mutter up a storm.”

Her eyes became teasing. “I know I don’t really say anything, sweetheart, but it’s kind of creepy. I don’t want the baby to pick up on that little habit of yours,” she said, poking Hisashi’s chest.

Hisashi blushed at that and looked away. Inko giggled, satisfied, and leaned in to kiss Hisashi on the lips. Hisashi returned the kiss, and they parted to gaze at each other lovingly.

”I love you..” Hisashi breathed, cupping his wife’s cheek. Inko sighed contently and leaned into his touch.

**_”I love you too...”_ **

* * *

> _** 5 months later... ** _

_**  
  
** _ Hisashi and Inko were sitting on the couch, watching a few old movies Hisashi had brought with him when they moved into their apartment. 

”I can’t believe you watch this stuff. It’s scary!” She exclaimed.

Hisashi chuckled. “Relax, hun, it’s just a movie,” he said reassuringly.

Inko pouted cutely. “That doesn’t really help!” She retaliated, playfully slapping Hisashi’s shoulder.

Hisashi chuckled as Inko shook her head and sighed.

“You better not show any of these movies to Izuku,” she warned, glaring at Hisashi with a look that promised pain.

Izuku was the name Hisashi and Inko had decided on for their baby boy. Inko had first suggested it, saying how she got it from the kanji in Hisashi’s name, and thought it was cute

Needless to say, that day, Inko ended up with a final name for her son and a sobbing Hisashi.  
  


Hisashi smirked. “That’s if he doesn’t find them first,” he muttered. “Ha ha, very funny,” Inko said sarcastically.

Hisashi laughed, and, despite herself, Inko found herself laughing too.

They watched a few more movies, both of them merely enjoying the other’s presence as they filled the air with laughter and the occasional bout of banter.   
  
At several points, the movies became nothing more than background noise, as Hisashi and Inko became too engrossed in their own conversations to bother paying attention to the films.

Once the final film was finished, Hisashi groaned as he got up, stretching his back with a few short, satisfying pops. Inko chuckled.

“You reckon it’s about time for your nap, old man?” She teased. Hisashi shook his head snorted, leaning down to eject the DVD from the player.

  
  


Hisashi was abruptly cut off by Inko’s sudden gasp.

Her sharp, _pained_ gasp.

He whirled around, eyes focusing on Inko as she was hunched over, eyes wide and fearful. She gasped a few times, trying to regain her composure. Hisashi was at his wife’s side in record time.

“Inko? Inko, hun, are you okay?! What‘s wrong?!”

Inko slowly looked toward her crotch, where she found a dark spot forming. She gasped again as another flash of pain erupted from her womb.  
  


Her eyes widened as she felt something wet travel down her legs. 

She looked at Hisashi in shock.

_**”B-Baby..”** _

That was all the incentive Hisashi needed.

* * *

  
  


“Just breathe, Inko, we’re almost there!”

  
  


Inko grunted and gasped in the backseat, sweat dripping down her face as she grit her teeth in pain.

Hisashi had Inko in the car and was speeding off to the nearest hospital, traffic safety laws be damned.

“We’re almost there, Inko, just hold on a bit longer, hun! Please!”

  
  


He tried his best to calm the obviously in-pain Inko, muttering words of encouragement and comfort as he sped through several red lights and almost hit a few other cars.

He’d deal with those later.

Right now, he had a pregnant wife in the backseat that he needed to get to the hospital.

* * *

  
He burst through the doors, holding his panting and grunting wife. “HEY! SOMEBODY GET HELP, MY WIFE’S GIVING BIRTH!” He yelled.

  
  


The receptionist sitting at the front desk jumped in her seat, whirling her head toward the source of the sudden commotion. The moment her eyes landed on the in-pain Inko, her eyes widened and her finger landed on her pager.

”I have a pregnant woman in the lobby and need a group of midwives down here ASAP!” She yelled into device.

A few minutes later, and a group of nurses and midwives burst into the room. Hisashi was helping the nurses and midwives load Inko onto a hospital bed, while one midwife tried to calm down the panicking Inko.

“Listen to me, ma’m, I need you to breathe for me, okay? Deep breaths,” the midwife instructed, imitating the breathing motions so that the pregnant woman could follow his example. Inko nodded, taking deep breaths to try and calm herself down.

  
Hisashi followed the nurses and other midwives as they hurriedly rushed Inko to the maternity unit, sweating and furrowing his brow in concern and fear.  
  
  
  
  


  
  


Had he stayed, he would’ve noticed the small, knowing look the receptionist had on her face.

* * *

Hisashi was about to enter the room, until the obstetrician in front of him stopped him.

“Sir, I’m afraid I need you to stay outside,” she said. Hisashi’s eyes narrowed.

  
“ _ **WHAT**_ ** _?!_** ” He yelled in disbelief. “That’s my god damn wife in there! No way in hell I’m just gonna sit outside while she-!”

”I understand, sir,” the doctor cut him off. “But I need you to stay outside for the procedure.”

”NO! No way!” Hisashi was quickly becoming furious. “You let me in there right now, or I SWEAR TO GOD-!”

”SIR! Calm down immediately or I will be forced to call security!”

That shut Hisashi up. He stared at the doctor as she laid a hand on the worried man’s shoulder.   
  


“I understand your concern, but I must insist you stay outside for the procedure, sir,” she said slowly, staring directly into Hisashi’s eyes with a serious look on her face that left no room for argument.

Hisashi opened his mouth to protest, but eventually huffed frustratedly, sitting on the bench closest to the room, grumbling curses as he did so.

  
  


* * *

  
Several agonizing, anxiety-fillef hours later, the door finally opened.

  
  


Hisashi slowly stirred from his restless nap on the bench.

The moment he saw the doctor, his amber eyes widened, and he shot up from his seat, all traces of exhaustion gone in an instant.

He looked at the obstetrician expectantly. “So? Can I come in now?” He asked nervously, a hopeful smile on his face.

However, the doctor, instead of looking relieved and happy, had a somber look on her face.   
  


Hisashi’s heart dropped.

  
  


’ _Did something happen is Izuku okay is Inko okay what happened did something go wrong oh god please don’t tell me something went wrong but why else would she look like that oh god o **h my god fuck fuck fuckfuck-‘**_

”Sir?” The doctor asked, snapping Hisashi back into reality.

Hisashi looked at the doctor with wide, fearful eyes.

“W-What... happened...?” He choked out, his emotions getting the better of him as tears stung the back of his eyes.  
  


  
The doctor looked at him with no small amount of pity or sympathy.

_’No..’_

“While we were successfully able to deliver the infant, your wife..”

Hisashi didn’t need the continuation of that sentence.

_Please god, don’t give him the continuation of that sentence..._

  
  


The doctor took a deep breath.

_**”** _ _**Inko Midoriya.. did not survive labor..”** _

  
  


His mind shut down.

  
  


His body shut down.

He couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t think.

He couldn’t hear.

Nothing the doctor said made sense to him.

He couldn’t comprehend what was happening.

  
  


His brain couldn’t process what she had just said.

Nothing made sense.

_It didn’t make sense..._

  
  


Just like that, the whole world suddenly became so much _**bigger...**_

So much **_duller..._**

So much...

_**E m p t i e r . . .** _

  
He barely registered the doctor trying to give him something. Hisashi looked at the small bundle of blankets in her arms with wide eyes, his pupils narrowing.

With quivering hands, he, using as much care and gentleness as he could muster up in that moment, hesitantly took the baby from the doctor’s hands.

He looked down, and saw the sleeping form of his son.

  
  


_His son.._

  
  


Suddenly, the infant stirred, and slowly opened his eyes.

Hisashi choked back a sob.

The gorgeous green hair..

The beautiful green eyes..

The freckles on each of his cheeks..

  
_’Inko..’_

_  
_In spite of everything that had just happened..

In spite of the crushing, harrowing realization that the woman he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with was dead..

In spite of the indisputable truth that Izuku Midoriya would grow up without a hug or a kiss from his mother hitting him like a freight train..

  
In spite of his spiraling thoughts and fear as to how he was going to tell Inko’s friends and family, how they were going to react..  
  


  
  


In spite of all of this,

he looked down at Izuku Midoriya, who looked so frighteningly similar to his mother it tore his heart to shreds,

**_And he smiled._ **

Hisashi looked down at his son, and smiled as tears began falling down his face and onto the floor.

Izuku looked up at him blearily.

_”Bah!”_

He gurgled incoherently.

  
  


Izuku smiled up cutely at Hisashi, reaching his tiny hands out and giving his best attempt at a laugh. 

_“Aah!”_

Hisashi smiled even wider.

  
  


His tears fell like waterfalls from his eyes, snot dripping from his nose as he stared at _their_ son _._

_’Inko..’_

He sobbed, clutching Izuku to his chest as he let out all of his emotions in one guttural display of both pure happiness and utter despair.

**_’Look at our son, Inko...’_ **

* * *

Hisashi went home, trying to ignore the hollow feeling in his chest as his mind drifted to his missing second passenger and his son.

  
  


After trying to practically force the infant out of Hisashi’s vice grip, the doctors and nurses carefully explained to Hisashi that they needed Izuku to stay at the hospital overnight so that they could run a few diagnostics and make sure he was in the clear.  
  


So, Hisashi reluctantly, _VERY_ reluctantly, handed over his precious Izuku to the hospital, but not before he gave his son one last kiss on his forehead and a few short, sweet goodbyes.

Hisashi went home with a heavy heart and an exhausted mind, practically collapsing into his car and driving home.

The roads were empty and quiet, something Hisashi greatly appreciated.

His mind was already too noisy and cluttered as it was..

  
  
Once home, Hisashi slowly trudged up the steps of his apartment complex and made it to his door, fumbling with his keys as he tried to unlock the door with still shaking hands.

Finally, he unlocked the door, closing it behind him as he stepped inside.

He stood still for a moment, before his eyes landed on a door to his left, next to the living room.

He slowly walked over, not bothering to take off his shoes as his footsteps echoed throughout the uncomfortably empty room.

He stopped at the door, taking a deep breath as he laid a shaky hand on the doorknob and twisted.

On the other side, was a nursery.

_Hisashi’s throat tightened._

It was the nursery he and..

_... **They**_..had set up.

  
  


He stared at the crib in the corner of the room, trying to imagine Izuku attempting to stand up, adorably gripping the side bars with his little hands as he tried to stand upright.

  
  


The mental image brought a smile to his face.

He stepped out of the nursery, closing the door behind him.

  
  


Now, he was all alone in the middle of his apartment..

  
  


Hisashi suddenly realized how... **_cold_**... it was...

His breathing became shallow as he suddenly felt extremely out of breath...

He took a few shaky steps forward, before leaning on the kitchen countertop as his vision became blurry and shaky...

  
  


He felt something rise up his throat, and he keeled over as he spewed out the contents of his lunch all over his floor..

He stared as the room became bigger and bigger around him...

  
  
  


Hisashi lost consciousness.


	3. Cruel Fates, Desperate Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years after the death of Inko Midoriya, Hisashi and Izuku go to the quirk doctor. The results are not ideal..
> 
> 2 years after the appointment, Hisashi makes some spur of the moment decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Welcome back! 
> 
> This chapter is the end of the general “prologue”, where we’re introduced to the world and Izuku’s situation. 
> 
> After this chapter and the one after it are when we begin to delve into the meat of this story. So sit back, relax, and enjoy some fanfiction!
> 
> As always, let me know what you all think in the comments, guys. Ideas, criticisms, support, anything is greatly appreciated!
> 
> I want to know if you feel happy, because that’s the end goal.

“Dad! Dad! Wake up, Wake up!”

  
  


Hisashi groaned as his rest was abruptly cut short.

He buried his head deeper into his pillow, pulling the covers closer to himself as he tried to ignore the constant rising and sinking coming from the area below his feet.  


Annoyingly, however, his son continued bouncing up and down, trying to wake his father.

Hisashi suddenly felt the motion stop, instead feeling the bed shift as his 4 year old son made his way towards him.

Izuku pulled Hisashi’s arm away from his face, beaming down at his father. “Dad!” He exclaimed, grinning.  


Hisashi had to squint as his son’s smile blinded him.  
  


_‘It’s too early for this...’_ he thought tiredly.

Izuku was snuggled up in an All Might onesie, his hands curled into tiny fists as he vibrated in place. Judging by his clothes alone, Hisashi guessed the boy had just woken up.

  
  


_ God, how he wished he still had that child-like energy right now.. _

Hisashi groaned again, this time actually sitting up. He yawned, rubbing his eyes with one hand as the other reached out to pet Izuku’s soft viridian curls. “Mornin’, kiddo,” he yawned.

Izuku giggled, swatting his father’s hands away from his head. He beamed.

”Dad! You’re gonna take me to the quirk doctor today, right?!” He asked, staring up at his father expectantly. Hisashi froze.

_ ‘Oh shit, that was today...’ _

Hisashi masked his internal panic with a soft smile. “Yeah, don’t worry, Izu,” he said reassuringly.  


Izuku smiled brightly, clearly happy with the answer.

Hisashi smiled and said, “How about you go and get dressed while I freshen up?” Izuku nodded, scurrying off the bed and bolting out the room, a toothy grin on his face the whole time.

  
  


Hisashi, now alone, flopped back onto the bed with a tired huff. He spread his arms out to his sides and stared up at the ceiling, a blank expression on his face.

Subconsciously, he reached out his left hand, searching the area next to him, trying to grab ahold of something.

  
  


He didn’t find it.

_He never did._

  
  


It felt like a dream sometimes.

A bad dream that he would just wake up from eventually.

_ But he never did. _

4 years.

That’s how long it had been since he lost Inko.  


Since _they_ lost Inko.

After all, it wasn’t just him anymore..

As if the universe was mocking him even further, a year after Inko’s death, the chem lab he was working at was destroyed.  


A notorious gang called “The Red Hoods” by the police and media broke into the lab at midnight, infiltrating the area where the most valuable (and most volatile) substances were kept. 

The details of the events that followed were unclear, but one thing was for certain.

That night, a few minutes after the Red Hoods broke in, the building and the surrounding area was instantaneously obliterated.

  
That night, an almighty explosion rocked the prefecture, sending smoke and chemicals into the air.

That night, the sky was illuminated by a halo of green hellfire.

  
There were hundreds of casualties, and any and all survivors in the general area were either permanently disabled and/or physically scarred for life by the toxic substances.

  
  


The entire ward was deemed too radioactive to live in, and was swiftly quarantined by the Ministry of Health, putting hundreds out of work and homeless.

Hisashi was one of those unlucky people.

Unable to afford an apartment like his previous one, he and Izuku were forced to move to a dirtier, cheaper neighborhood.  


He found work as a grocery store clerk, and, once his son turned 2 years old, was thankfully able to put Izuku in a public preschool of Mitsuki’s recommendation.

“It’s dirt cheap, isn’t too far away from where you’re living right now, and plus, putting Katsuki and Izuku in the same preschool would help them grow a lot closer!” was Mitsuki’s logic.

He was extremely grateful towards the Bakugo family, as they had been constant sources of support and comfort to him after Inko’s death, as well as during his... situation. 

Masaru offered a sympathetic shoulder to both Mitsukiand Hisashi, as the two people closest to Inko confided in one another and bonded over their mutual grief.

Misery loves company, after all...

He laid there for a few more minutes, spread eagle and staring at the ceiling, trying to sort out all his thoughts.

  
  


Finally, he shook himself out of his moment of recollection, and stood up. He walked to the bathroom and got ready for the day.

_**15 minutes later...** _

Hisashi was wearing a simple flannel shirt and some jeans, while Izuku wore a green shirt and some black shorts, along with his signature red shoes.  


Izuku had an ear to ear smile on his face, clutching his dad’s hand with one hand and an All Might figurine in his other. He was bouncing from one foot to another, and Hisashi smiled softly at the sight of his little green bean so happy.

They climbed into the car, Hisashi helping Izuku up and putting him in the child seat. Hisashi got in the front seat, put his keys into the car, and drove to the hospital.

  
  


Not even 5 minutes after they left the house, and Izuku was already shooting off questions and speculations about his quirk. 

“Dad! Do you think my quirk’ll be flashy? Cool? Strong? Do you think it’ll be your quirk? Or maybe mom’s! Fire breath would be awesome, but te.. tele.. teleke... “

Hisashi chuckled at Izuku’s inability to pronounce the word, as the boy har a finger on his chin trying to say it.

_’So cute!’_ he thought happily. Finally, he raised a finger.

” _Telekinesis_ , Izuku,” Hisashi said, smiling. Izuku pouted in reply, puffing out his cheeks and crossing his arms.

”I knew that..” he grumbled under his breath, causing Hisashi to laugh again.

The brief moment of moping ended as Izuku began talking at rapid speed yet again.

_“Te-le-ki-ne-sis_ would be really cool too! OH! Maybe I’ll get both yours _and_ mom’s quirks! Controlling fire with my mind would be _so_ _cool!_ It’s a bit like Kacchan’s! Kind of. He can make explosions. They’re so strong! And so pretty! And so cool, too!”

Hisashi listened to his son ramble off with a soft smile.

”Hey, how is Katsuki, by the way?” He asked suddenly, cutting Izuku off mid-mutter. They had reached a traffic light, so he found it the right time to ask. “Is everything okay between you two?”

Hisashi eyed his son from the rearview mirror.

He noticed Izuku suddenly freeze for a second, looking down at the ground contemplatively. 

The very next second, however, he looked up with a bright _(Fake)_ smile. “Everything is great, Dad! We usually run around in the forest, it’s a lot of fun!”

Hisashi hummed. 

  
  


“And is that where you get all the bruises from?”

Izuku froze again, yet he looked at Hisashi with big, innocent eyes. 

Hisashi could make out the underlying fear.

  
  


“Y-Yeah! Kacchan plays kinda rough, b-but it’s not that bad!” He replied quickly.   
  
  


_Too_ quickly.

The car was silent for a few minutes, Izuku looking anywhere except for Hisashi’s piercing gaze.

Hisashi stared at Izuku, scanning him for any crack in the facade he tried to put up.

Suddenly, Hisashi smiled, dispelling the air of tension in an instant.  
  


“If you say so kiddo. I was just wondering, so I’m sorry if I made you nervous,” he said apologetically, scratching his cheek sheepishly. Izuku shook his head and said quietly, “I-It’s ok.” He his head to look out the window.

The traffic light turned green, and Izuku gave a soft sigh of relief as Hisashi turned to focus on the road again.

Hisashi caught it.

Hisashi didn’t speak.

Izuku’s forest excuse could’ve easily worked on anyone else. 

After all, they were kids, you would expect them to play rough with each other. 

And if they were “playing in the forest,” then that clearly explains all the bruises and  scrapes. 

Simple accidents, made by clumsy kids.

**_ ‘Except for the fact that you don’t get hand shaped burns from running around in the forest..’ _ **

Hisashi was observant, and he noticed that whenever Izuku came home from school, a little before he turned 4, he would show up with injuries.

Small, at first, a simple scrape, maybe a few dirty clothes, but nothing serious.

  
  


And then it got worse.

  
  
Izuku would come home with bruises and burns. The burns especially caught Hisashi off guard.  


The shape concerned him as well. Extremely. 

Each and every time he asked about the injuries, and each and every time Izuku gave him the exact same excuse.  


“I tripped!”

“I was playing with the other kids and didn’t look where I was going.”

“I walked into Kacchan when he was using his quirk, it was an accident!”

“Accidents” like those started happening more and more, till it became almost every day.

  
  


The car ride became silent, an awkward tension hung in the air as neither party knew what to say. 

  
Finally, Hisashi had an idea as to how he could break the silence.

“So, how’d you use my quirk for hero work , bud?”

And just like that, Izuku’s gloomy face lit up, and the car ride was filled with Izuku’s excited muttering.

Hisashi watched with an amused smirk and smug satisfaction as prediction after theory after innovation spewed out of Izuku’s mouth like a river.

* * *

  
Finally, they reached Musutafu General Hospital, Izuku shifting in his seat as Hisashi looked for a parking space.  Once he found one, he turned off the car and unbuckled his seatbelt. 

He went to push the door open, but Izuku’s soft voice cut him off.

“Dad..?”

Hisashi paused, and turned his head to look back at Izuku. The boy was stirring nervously in his car seat, his expression downcast.

Hisashi, concerned, asked, “What’s up, kiddo?”

Izuku opened and closed his mouth, trying to figure out what to say. Finally, he asked, “You... you think I’ll get a quirk... right?”

Hisashi’s eyebrow rose, and he looked at Izuku in a mixture of confusion and worry. “Yeah, I do, Izu. Wh-What brings this up?” He said, shifting his position so he could get a better look at his nervous son.

Izuku looked down, an unreadable expression on his face.

“When I get my quirk...” he said quietly, his voice just barely above a whisper.  
  


“I..”

”I-I can..”  
  


“..I can be a h-hero...”

Izuku looked up at Hisashi, apprehension and nervousness written clear as day across his face.

_ “...right..?” _

  
  


Hisashi’s eyes widened in shock.

His surprise didn’t come from the question itself. This wasn’t the first time Izuku had spoken of being a hero. 

Far from it, in fact. 

Ever since that day in December, it was all the boy could talk about...

* * *

He remembered walking in the freezing weather, wrapped up in a thick coat with flushed cheeks and a drippy nose, his cold still not letting up, and instead worsening with the current conditions. 

He trudged through the snow, calling out Izuku’s name in the winds, hoping to get a response. 

He squinted his eyes as he tried to see through the snow, his chest tightening in fear as he could feel panic slowly overtaking him.

  
This caused him to be more frantic in his search, yelling out Izuku’s name and moving as fast as his sick body allowed him to.

Finally, he rounded a corner, and nearly fell over in both relief and exhaustion, as there Izuku stood a few feet away from him, directly in front of a department store window. 

“Izu?” He panted, bent forward with his hands on his knees. His son didn’t respond, still rooted in place as he stared at the TVs on display with a look of pure shock on his face. 

Hisashi stood up fully, still panting as he looked at Izuku curiously. Hisashi walked over, staring at Izuku’s amazed expression. Turning his head, he looked at what could have owned all of his son’s attention.

It was live feed of a villain attack. 

  
  


There was fire and carnage everywhere, which caused Hisashi‘s eyes to widen at the severity of the situation. 

A feeling of concern welled up in his gut at the thought of Izuku being so enraptured by something so violent..

The centerpiece of the feed, however, was the large, muscular blond man rearing back a punch.

The villain, who Hisashi recognized as the serial arsonist Gas Leak, shouted what he assumed to be curses directed at the hero, before ejecting a column of pure green gas from his right hand towards the man, as his left hand lit up in tiny sparks.

Hisashi stood in surprise as the hero’s grin widened.  


He gasped as the moment the hero released his punch, the camera shook and lost video and audio feed

The last thing the equipment picked up was the reporter’s shocked yelp that was immediately drowned out by the deafening sound of roaring wind, as well as flying pieces of rubble hitting the lens of the camera.

  
  


“Dad..?”

  
  


He turned his head to look at Izuku, who was now staring at the ground in front of him.

Hisashi sighed. “Izuku,” he said nasally, his breath visible in the cool air. “I’m sorry I didn’t get you sooner, bud. The storm just picked up a few minutes after you left, but I didn’t get you because I thought you were already on the way home and-!” He apologized, berating himself internally as he looked at Izuku with a guilty expression on his face. 

Suddenly, Hisashi took notice of the bruises.

Primarily the one on his face.

His eyes narrowed. “Izuku? What happened to your face?!” He exclaimed, his eyes wide with worry as he knelt down to examine his son’s bruises. He also noticed something else.

”Izu.. where are the groceries I asked you to get?” He asked, sniffling. Izuku did not respond, still looking at the ground

  
“Izuku?” He asked concernedly, lightly shaking the boy. “Izuku, what’s wro-?”

He was stopped by Izuku turning to look at him.

He froze at his son’s face.

  
  


It was not one of anger as he had expected.

Nor was it one of disdain.

It wasn’t one of sadness that would tear his heart to shreds because he knew he was the cause.

It was one of raw, _**terrifying** _determination.

“Dad,” he said, looking directly into Hisashi’s eyes. 

  
  
  


Hisashi had to restrain himself from visibly flinching.

Izuku’s eyes blazed with sheer confidence and silent determination he didn’t know even existed in the boy.

_**“I’m going to be a hero.”**_ He said. 

It was not a declaration. 

It was not an exclamation.

It was not uttered with the look of childlike excitement that came hand in hand with those six words.

It was a _**statement.**_

Hisashi smiled. 

_** “I know it, buddy.” ** _

* * *

For Hisashi, to hear his son, who so boldly stated that he was going to be a hero.

Who said such a thing as if it were _fact_.

To hear him say it so meekly, almost _shamefully_ , it shocked him.

“Buddy...” he breathed, looking at Izuku with eyes filled with concern. Suddenly, his eyes hardened.

”You are 100% going to be a hero,” he said, a determined glint in his eye as he stared at Izuku. 

The boy‘s head snapped upwards, looking at his father in surprise.

  
  


Hisashi smiled.

“That’s who you are, Izu. You don’t back down from a challenge. You’re smart, you’re strong, and if you say you’re going to be a hero, then you’re going to be a hero.”

Izuku looked at him with tears building in his eyes. 

Hisashi winked and gave him a thumbs up.

“You be whoever you _want_ to be, Izuku. Dad’ll always be right behind you, every step of the way,” he declared, looking Izuku straight in the eye. 

  
_“So..”_

Hisashi stared at Izuku with a small, yet determined smile.

**_ “Who do you want to be, Izuku?” _ **

  
  


Izuku sobbed, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes as quickly as possible. 

He tried to respond, but found himself unable as he cried tears of joy. 

Hisashi sighed and smiled softly, a few tears threatening to spill from his eyes as well.

_ ‘He’s just like you, Inko..’ _

After the heartfelt moment, both father and son left the car, Izuku tightly holding on to Hisashi’s hand as he skipped forward with newfound vigor.  


Hisashi chuckled at Izuku’s enthusiasm, and tried to keep up.

Life was good for now, and he couldn’t be happier.

* * *

** “Sorry, kid, it’s not gonna happen.” **

Izuku froze.

Hisashi froze.

The doctor leaned back in his chair, staring at them with an unimpressed look behind his odd goggles.

The All Might figurine in Izuku’s hands clattered to the floor, the sound reverberating throughout the silent room.

  
  


Hisashi put a hand on Izuku’s back, the boy in question merely staring in front of him, his face white as a sheet.

“What do you mean, sir?” He asked after a few moments. The doctor sighed, before asking Hisashi a question.  


“My records say that you’re a fourth-generation quirk user. What powers do you and the boy’s mother have?”

“Uh I-I can breathe fire, and m-my wife could pull small objects towards her,” Hisashi replied, still trying to comfort his unresponsive son. “T-They’re not.. too strong... but they’re useful enough, I guess?”

The doctor nodded.

“Izuku should’ve already manifested one of these quirks or a combination of both, but after viewing these x-rays, I don’t think he’s going too,” he said bluntly, showing the family of two an x-ray of Izuku’s left foot on the board to their right.

“I assume you already know of the correlation between the bones in a person’s foot and their likelihood of developing a quirk?” The doctor asked rhetorically, staring at Hisashi.  


Hisashi nodded slowly, and the doctor continued.

“People with powers only have one joint in their pinky toes, as their bodies have evolved into a more streamline form,” he tapped on the pinky bone in the x-ray. “As you can see here, Izuku has two joints in his pinky toe, like roughly 20% of the population these days,” he explained, sinking further into his seat as he stared at the family. He looked as if he had a hundred more important things to do.

_** “Based on the research that’s available, it’s safe to say that Izuku isn’t going to develop a quirk any time soon.” ** _

* * *

Later that night, Hisashi heard sounds coming from Izuku’s room. He sat up on his bed, still wide awake as he wasn’t able to sleep with the information he was given. He walked towards Izuku’s room and knocked.

He got no reply.

He checked to see if the door was locked, and was glad to see that it wasn’t. He opened the door slowly, sticking his head through to see the bright blue light of the laptop screen, playing a video he had become extremely familiar with.

“Izuku?” He said softly. “It’s bed time, kiddo. What’re you doing awake?” 

Izuku didn’t respond, but continued watching the video.

Still worried, Hisashi stepped fully into the room, closing the door behind him.

“Izuku?” He said, looking at the back of the rolling chair. “Izuku, please, buddy, talk to me,” Hisashi pleaded desperately, looking at the floor. “I know it’s hard to process what the doctor said, but.. I’m here, okay?”

”I don’t care if you don’t have a quirk, Dad’s not going anywhere, okay?” He tried to comfort his son, his hands clenched into fists.

Izuku did not respond.

A few moments of silence passed, and Hisashi turned to leave the room, getting the message that his son needed some space right now.

_** “He’s always smiling.” ** _

Hisashi whirled his head around at the sound of his son’s quivering voice, staring at Izuku in surprise. 

  
  


Izuku didn’t turn to face him.

Rather, he kept talking.

  
  


“Even when things seem impossible, he never gives up...”

“What you said.. in the car...”

Hisashi felt tears prick the back of his eyes.

  
  


“Even if I don’t have quirk...”

Slowly, Izuku turned around, his legs dangling off the rolling chair as he stared at his father.

Hisashi could feel his heart shatter in his chest, a few tears escaping his eyes.

_“D-Dad..?”_

Izuku, forcing himself to smile as tears streamed down his face, asked his father a single question.

_** “Do you still think... I can be a h-hero...?” ** _

Hisashi was frozen, staring at Izuku with wide eyes. He could feel more tears drip down his 

_ ‘Say yes.’ _

He had to reassure him.

He had to say that he could.

  
He had to let him know that he was still there for him.

_ But Hisashi couldn’t. _

He stared at Izuku, unable to form the words his son so desperately needed to hear.

Words his son so desperately needed _HIM_ to say.

_ ‘Say yes!’ _

He couldn’t.

_ ‘Speak! Say yes!’ _

Hisashi was crying.

  
  


**_ ‘JUST SAY THAT HE CAN, DAMN IT! TELL HIM YES!’ _ **

_ “I...” _

Izuku perked up, looking at Hisashi.  


The tiniest amount of hope glistened in his tear-filled eyes.

_ “Izuku, I...” _

He grit his teeth.

_ “I...” _

_** ‘SAY YES! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE DO SOMETHING USEFUL HISASHI AND SAY YES! PLEASE!’ ** _

_**** _

_** ’SAY IT!!!!!!’ ** _

.

.

.

.

.

.

_** “I’m sorry, Izuku...” ** _

* * *

_**2 years later.** _

The bullying got worse.

Naturally.

Once word got out at Izuku’s school that he was Quirkless, the burns that Hisashi could easily treat before now scarred Izuku’s body, the rising numbers of bruises and scrapes being nothing to scoff at either.

  
  


Izuku kept up the same excuse, but Hisashi could see the light in Izuku’s eyes die slowly every day.

Izuku lied to him with such ease..

Hisashi was scared his son had deluded himself into thinking what was happening to him was no big deal.

It tore him to shreds.

Ever since that day, the day of the doctor’s appointment, Izuku had become more determined than ever to be a hero. 

But Hisashi could feel it. 

  
  


The fire.

The passion.

The confidence.

The determination in Izuku’s words.

The surety that he could accomplish his dreams.

All of it there.

_**All of it dying.** _

And Hisashi could no utterly nothing.

He had done enough as it was...

He sighed, closing the door to his room after tucking Izuku into bed. His back hit the door, and he slid to the ground, his face in his hands.

_** “I’m sorry, Izuku” ** _

  
  


_ ‘I’m such a fucking moron. I’m so sorry, Inko..’ _

_** *DING!* ** _

He was knocked out of his self-pity by a text message. Confused, he picked up his phone.

“Unknown number...?” He muttered, wiping the tears from his eyes. He stared at the message, his brow furrowed in concern.

** N/A: Good evening. **

** N/A: You are Hisashi Midoriya, correct? **

Hisashi’s eyes widened in surprise. How did this guy know his name?!

Wait, has he been hacked?!

Wait, if he‘s been hacked, why was the hacker talking to him?

Maybe they were toying with him? Trying to taunt him into doing something stupid?

But stupid how? Contact the police, maybe? He should just do that now-

Wait.

What if he could trace his calls? Block his calls? Find out where he lives? What if-!

_** *DING!* ** _

Hisashi was knocked out of his mutter storm by another message.

** N/A: Hello? **

** N/A: I assure you, I am not someone you should keep waiting. **

Hisashi shivered at the threat. Quickly, he typed a response.

_**Hisashi: Who are you? How did you get my number?** _

** N/A: Ah, you responded. Good. **

** N/A: I’ll answer your questions in due time. For now, I’d like to discuss my offer. **

Hisashi quirked his brow. Offer?

_** Hisashi: Offer? ** _

** N/A: A job offer. **

Hisashi’s heart leapt into his throat for a second, before he shoved it down again. He still didn’t know exactly what this job was yet.

However, it was bound to be better than being a grocery clerk..

  
  


_** Hisashi: What kind of job? ** _

** N/A: My sources tell me you’re an expert in chemical sciences, is that true? **

Hisashi’s previously excited heart stopped in shock.

How did this guy know that?

  
  


_ ‘What does he mean by “sources”?!’ _

Was he being spied on?!

**_ Hisashi: How  do you know that? _ **

**_ Hisashi: Who are you? _ **

** N/A: Your questions will be answered, I assure you. **

** N/A: Judging by your reaction, I’d wager I’m correct. **

** N/A: I’m conducting an experiment.  **

** N/A: A project, if you will. **

_** Hisashi: What, exactly, is this so called “Project” of yours?? ** _

** N/A: I’ve dubbed this project the QTP. **

_** Hisashi: What?? ** _

** N/A: The Quirk Transfer Procedure. **

Hisashi paused. 

He brought the phone closer to his face, squinting as his eyes read the message over and over again.

  
  


Hisashi snorted, and almost let out a chuckle.

Was this guy serious?

_** Hisashi: Quirk Transfer? ** _

_** Hisashi: That’s impossible.  ** _

** N/A: Oh? **

_** Hisashi: We barely know enough about how quirks appear naturally.  
  
** _

_** Hisashi: Heck, we barely know enough about quirks. Period.  ** _

_** Hisashi: Humanity isn’t advanced enough to even begin thinking about quirk transfer, if such a thing is even possible. ** _

_** Hisashi: There are just too many variables to take into account.  ** _

_** Hisashi: For example, how does one even go about conducting a “Quirk Transfer”?  ** _

_** Hisashi: What kind of state would the transferor be in after such a procedure? The transferee?  ** _

_**Hisashi: Is a Quirkless individual capable of handling the appearance of the Quirk gene, despite not having one beforehand?** _

_** Hisashi: Quirks are DNA, whoever you are.  
** _

_** Hisashi: You can’t just introduce an entirely new sequence of DNA to an organism and expect it all to go well.  ** _

_** Hisashi: And the pinky joint problem. Quirked individuals have only one joint for a reason. ** _

_** Hisashi: Even if you did somehow, by some miracle, manage to safely introduce the Quirk gene to a Quirkless, their body might not even be physically capable of handling the given quirk. ** _

Hisashi paused, just realizing that he had muttered in text. He flinched.

_ ‘That’s an entirely new low...’ _

** N/A: Incredible. **

** N/A: Absolutely remarkable. **

** N/A: I heard you were observant, your mind is wired differently than everyone else’s.  **

** N/A: If there’s one thing I respect greatly, Hisashi, it’s intellect. And you clearly possess a lot of it.  **

** N/A: My team and I understand the risks a goal such as ours entails. **

** N/A: However, we plan on not only transferring quirks to the Quirkless, but also, if possible, transferring more quirks to already quirked individuals.  **

  
  
Hisashi scowled.

_** Hisashi: Then that opens up an entirely DIFFERENT set of problems! ** _

To be honest, Hisashi was getting kind of annoyed by this guy. 

He dodges his questions, doesn’t have a name, has “sources” that tell him information about Hisashi’s life, and now he’s spitting some.. some.. _garbage_ about Quirk Transfer?!

  
_‘Does this guy even know what he’s doing?!’_

_** Hisashi: Where do you even BEGIN when trying to introduce another Quirk gene with an ENTIRELY DIFFERENT DNA PATTERN to an already Quirked person with PRE-EXISTING QUIRK DNA?! ** _

_** Hisashi: Can a human body even HANDLE that much physical strain?! The amount of MENTAL strain that forcing an entirely new set of instructions that may or may not be compatible with one’s DNA entails could permanently break a person’s mind!  ** _

_** Hisashi: If this is done incorrectly, you could very well just turn people into zombies! ** _

_** Hisashi: With all due respect, your idea is, for lack of a better term, ** _

_** Hisashi: Utterly ridiculous. ** _

Hisashi turned off his phone with a huff, throwing it to the side angrily.

_** *DING!* ** _

Hisashi whirled his head towards his phone, scowling angrily.  


This guy STILL wasn’t done?!

Reluctantly, he picked up the phone.

** N/A: Just think, Hisashi, what this could accomplish. **

** N/A: There would be no more quirkless people.  **

** N/A: No more poor, unfortunate souls would have to suffer. They wouldn’t have to endure anymore abuse just because they were dealt the wrong hand in life. **

Hisashi flinched, his mind moving to Izuku’s heartbroken face for a split second. He shook his head, typing a response.

_** Hisashi: Yes, that is definitely a possible outcome. But the risks involved are too great. You could potentially scar or kill several people before you make any sort of discovery. ** _

_**Hisashi: IF you make any sort of discovery.** _

_** Hisashi: As a matter of fact, a project of this scale and magnitude is far too great to just be an independent endeavor. ** _

_** Hisashi: Even the most advanced hospitals and Quirk labs in the world don’t have machines that could be used for quirk transfer. You’d need cutting-edge technology to start a project like this, let alone hope to make any actual progress. ** _

_** Hisashi: So that begs the question. ** _

_** Hisashi: How do you plan on funding this little QTP project of yours?? ** _

For a few moments, the chat was dead. 

Hisashi figured he must’ve stumped the man with his question, so he scoffed and moved his finger towards the power button.

** N/A: That won’t be a problem. **

The mysterious individual finally responded, causing Hisashi to pause his previous action. 

_** Hisashi: What do you mean? ** _

** N/A: The funding of this project will not be an issue. You needn’t worry about it. All I want is for you to help me. I could use a man of your expertise and intellect. **

** N/A: You’ve made arguments and points not even my current top researchers even considered. It’d simply be a waste to let you rot away in that dingy apartment of yours. **

Hisashi froze, but then shrugged.

  
  


This person knew his name, his number, and his job, so he should’ve figured they’d know his living conditions too.

_** Hisashi: I’m not even going to ask how you know that, as I’m pretty sure I don’t even want to know. ** _

_** Hisashi: Am I talking to a criminal right now? ** _

** N/A: What makes you say that? **

_** Hisashi: You dodge my questions, you haven’t told me your name yet, and for some reason, you know so much about me from your “sources”.  ** _

_** Hisashi: Not to mention, refusing to tell me where you get your funding, as well as “I’m not someone you should keep waiting,” raises some red flags. ** _

_** Hisashi: If this was a legitimate research project, you’d at least give me a name of a company or even your own name. ** _

_** Hisashi: Seeing as you’ve given me neither, I’m beginning to doubt the legality of this whole thing. ** _

  
  


The chat was silent once more. 

  
  


It was silent for far longer than usual, so Hisashi suspected whoever this person was had gotten tired of Hisashi’s constant questions.

So, for the umpteenth time, Hisashi went to close the chat.

And suddenly, he saw the person typing again.

_ ’Man, this guy’s timing is annoyingly good..’ _

**_ *DING!*  
_ **

Hisashi looked at the person’s message.

** N/A: Jaku General Hospital. **

Hisashi raised his eyebrow.

_‘Jaku?’_ He thought.

** N/A: That’s where you’ll find our base of operations. Go up to the front desk and about the QTP Project.  **

** N/A: Is that enough for you? **

  
_‘Well, at least it isn’t some shack in the middle of the woods..’_ Hisashi conceded.

_**Hisashi: I still have one more thing I need to ask.** _

** N/A: You’ve already asked a hundred questions at least, what’s one more? **

Hisashi laughed from the almost palpable sarcasm dripping from the unknown person’s message.

_** Hisashi: Thanks. ** _

_** Hisashi: What do I gain from helping you? ** _

  
  


This time, the unknown number actually responded rather quickly.

** N/A: Money, of course. You’ll be supplied a weekly pay check, as well as royalties from the project if all goes well. **

** N/A: It should be more than enough to get you by. I understand you’re struggling financially. **

  
  


Hisashi shivered yet again at the last part.

_ God, this guy gave him the creeps.. _

Hisashi contemplated the man’s offer.  Seriously contemplated it.

It sounded ludicrous. Insane, even.  


Hisashi stood by what he said, humanity wasn’t advanced enough to try something like the QTP. 

However, this person seems to have full confidence in this project. A suspicious of confidence, honestly. Money isn’t an issue (if his words are to be trusted, that is), so perhaps, with the right technology and enough effort, such a feat could actually be possible?

Not to mention, Hisashi was... _intimidated_.

He couldn’t help but feel like, underneath the thin layer of politeness and professionalism, this person was trying to subtly assert themselves as the superior in this entire conversation.

  
  


The withholding of information, vague answers, their knowledge of Hisashi’s personal life that they definitely shouldn’t know. 

  
This whole time, this person was thriving off of some sort of knowledge only _they_ possessed, and was using it as a bargaining chip this entire time.  


_ “I know something you don’t.” _

That’s what they’re trying to say.

And that scared him.

All of these things _scared_ him.

This whole thing was undoubtedly suspicious, and if he refused, Hisashi would never feel at ease, knowing that someone (maybe even multiple people) has access to his personal information. 

Suddenly, Hisashi’s eyes flew open, his pupils shrinking in fear.

  
  


Hastily, he typed a message.

_** Hisashi: You know about me, my living situation, and even my finances to boot. ** _

_** Hisashi: Yet I have a sneaking suspicion that isn’t all you know. ** _

_** Hisashi: How  ** ** much ** ** do you know? ** _

Hisashi stared at his phone screen, anxiously waiting for a reply.  


He could feel his palms sweating as he held the phone in his hands. 

If he knew this much about him, then could he...

_** *DING!* ** _

Hisashi’s attention was drawn back to chat. 

He paled as his worst fears just came true.

** N/A: I know about Young Izuku. **

  
  


Hisashi stared at the message, his eyes gleaming over the words over and over again, unable to believe what he just read as fear clouded his mind.

He suddenly felt a cold, washing over him and through his body, like ice through his veins.

  
  


Then, he felt hot.

Something burning hot, like molten lava, bubbling up in his chest. 

He could feel his heart rate start to pick up as he grit his teeth.

His fingers shaking, he typed.

_** Hisashi: Listen to me, and listen well. ** _

  
  


  
  


_** Hisashi: I don’t care who you are. ** _

  
  


_** Hisashi: I care **_ _**what you’re capable of. ** _

_** Hisashi: I don’t care who your sources are. ** _

_** Hisashi: Or how many people you can crush beneath your heel. ** _

_** Hisashi: Or how much money, or power, or influence you have. ** _

_** Hisashi: If you dare. ** _

_** Hisashi: Dare. ** _

_** Hisashi: Lay a finger on my son, ** _

_** Hisashi: If you put a singular hair out of place on his head, ** _

  
  


_** Hisashi: ** _ _** I will fucking bury you. ** _

  
  


_** Hisashi: Do I make myself clear? ** _

** N/A: Crystal, Midoriya-san. **

** N/A: Now, what is your final response to my offer? **

  
  


Hisashi gave a shuddering breath.

After what he just heard, did he even have a choice?

_** Hisashi: Fine. I’ll help you.  ** _

** N/A: Excellent! I assure you, your talents will not be put to waste. **

_** Hisashi: I still think this is crazy, but you know too much about me.  
** _

_** Hisashi: I won’t be able to sleep at night knowing some random guy’s out there with knowledge of my personal life. ** _

** N/A: Mmm, a wise decision. **

  
  


_** Hisashi: Can you at least tell me your name? ** _

** N/A: Ah, right. **

** N/A: Give me just a moment. **

Hisashi waited with baited breath, looking at his phone anxiously.

_** *DING!* ** _

  
  


Hisashi stared at the new message. 

_** *N/A has changed their name to S3NS31* ** _

  
  


_** S3NS31: Now, where were we? ** _


	4. Discontinued (Kinda (not really))

Hello!

okay, so you guys are gonna hate me.

but I’ve decided that (for now, anyway) I won’t be continuing this story on THIS site.

I have a few ideas cooking up here though! Some... _interesting_... ideas I’d like to write here instead

However, this story is, in fact, NOT dead!

You can find it on Wattpad!

Now, I know there’s a stigma to the whole site (Which is honestly kinda true tbh), such as horrendously incorrect grammar, cliche and/or cringe worthy stories (again, true).

But in the end you have to remember that we’re all just amateur writers, trying to improve. Give them a chance, please?

Plus, A Hero For All is MUCH more complete over there than it is here (almost _**14**_ more chapters complete!)

I’m taking a break from AHFA on both sites for a while, since it _is_ a very large and complex story, and I might focus on some other smaller stories somewhere else instead. Like here!

I should warn you, however, that the first few chapters are far less refined than they are here.

You can check it out over there, I’ll put it in the notes at the end. It’s under the name **Flextapecanfixit**

  
Again, I’m truly sorry to whoever this disappoints, but almost rewriting my story here is a bit difficult for me, and I’d like to focus on some other stuff.

I’ll be uploading another story here soon, just you wait!

I’d like to thank everyone who followed this story here, and I’m deeply sorry for this. I hope you can give A Hero For All on Wattpad a chance, as it is still my magnum opus, and I want you all to be able to experience a more complete-yet-less-refined version of A Hero For All.

**A/N: By the way, I already have an idea for what I want my new story to be, but you can still leave suggestions! YaBoi’s journey here is far from over, and I want to experience it with all of you here with me! All I need now is a ship lmao. AHFA is Izumina, but I want this to be different. Leave suggestions!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Hero For All on Wattpad: https://my.w.tt/82LTjUREC9


End file.
